Other
This section is reserved for the miscellaneous stuff relating to each fanseries. Lists of Cures * List of adopted Cures * List of affluent Cures * List of artist Cures * List of bespectacled Cures * List of bookworm Cures * List of Cures from another world * List of Cures in clubs * List of Cures of foreign extraction * List of Cures who are models * List of Cures who can cook * List of Cures who can sing * List of Cures who come from royalty * List of Cures who have disorders or disabilities * List of Cures who have phobiae * List of Cures who know ballet * List of Cures who own pets * List of Cures who use weapons * List of Cures with a job * List of Cures with their own special individual power * List of dark or mind-controlled Cures * List of gender-bending Cures * List of handicapped Cures * List of left-handed or ambidextrous Cures * List of male Cures * List of martial artist Cures * List of musician Cures * List of reformed villains turned Cures * List of reincarnated Cures * List of sporty Cures * List of student council president Cures Lists of villains * List of reformed villains * List of villain leaders * List of villains in love * List of villains turned allies Lists of other characters * List of characters who know the Cures' secret identities * List of love interests for Cures Cure archetypes * Lead pink Cure * Red tomboy * Frills of gold * Purple and aloof * Blue brainiac * Dark but not evil TV Tropes * Academic Athlete * Accidental Kiss * Action Girl * Adaptational Heroism * Adjusting Your Glasses * Adorkable * Affably Evil * All-Loving Hero * Almost Kiss * Anti-Hero * Anti-Villain * At the Opera Tonight * Attractive Bent Gender * Bad Liar * Badass Adorable * Badass Bookworm * Badass Decay * Badass Grandpa * Badass in a Nice Suit * Ballet Episode * Batman Gambit * Battle Baton * Beach Episode * Because You Were Nice to Me * Befriending the Enemy * Beauty, Brains and Brawn * Berserk Button * Beware the Cute Ones * Beware the Nice Ones * Beware the Silly Ones * Bifauxnen * Big Bad * Big Brother Instinct * Big Eater * Black Cap of Death * Blessed with Suck * Bokukko * Borrowed Catchphrase * Boyish Short Hair * Brainwashed and Crazy * Brainy Brunette * Brilliant, but Lazy * Brutal Honesty * Bullet Dancing * Bully Hunter * But Not Too Foreign * Call Back * Can't Spit It Out * Card-Carrying Villain * Catchphrase * Child Prodigy * Christmas Episode * Combat Pragmatist * Comically Missing the Point * Conveniently Timed Distraction * Cross-Cast Role * Cuddle Bug * Cursed with Awesome * Curtains Match the Window * Dainty Little Ballet Dancers * Dance Battler * Dark Is Evil * Dark Is Not Evil * Darker and Edgier * Dating Catwoman * Deadpan Snarker * Defrosting the Ice Queen * Despair Event Horizon * Detached Sleeves * Didn't See That Coming * Didn't Think This Through * Disappeared Dad * Disguised in Drag * Dishing Out Dirt * Disney Death * Disney Villain Death * Disproportionate Retribution * The Dog Bites Back * Dragged Into Drag * The Dragon * Dragon with an Agenda * Dude Looks Like a Lady * Dumbass No More * Elective Mute * Elegant Classical Musician * Enemy Within * Enemy Without * Establishing Character Moment * Even Evil Has Standards * Even Nerds Have Standards * Everyone Has Standards * Everything's Better with Spinning * Evil vs. Evil * Eviler Than Thou * Exact Words * Explain, Explain... Oh, Crap! * Expy * Eye Scream * Face-Heel Turn * Face-Monster Turn * Fake-Real Turn * Fashionable Asymmetry * Faux Affably Evil * Female Misogynist * Feminine Women Can Cook * Festival Episode * Fiery Redhead * Five-Man Band * Five-Token Band * Flower in Her Hair * Four Eyes, Zero Soul * Fractured Fairy Tale * The Friend Nobody Likes * Gamer Chick * Gender Inverted Trope * Genki Girl * Girl Posse * Girliness Upgrade * Girlish Pigtails * Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak * The Glasses Come Off * Graceful Ladies Prefer Purple * Gratuitous English * Gratuitous French * Gratuitous German * Gratuitous Italian * Gratuitous Spanish * Green Thumb * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold * Half the Man He Used to Be * Halloween Episode * Happily Adopted * Hazy Feel Turn * Heel-Face Brainwashing * Heel-Face Revolving Door * Heel-Face Turn * Heroic BSOD * Heroic Sacrifice * "Hey, You!" Haymaker * Hilarity Ensues * Honor Before Reason * I Am Not Left-Handed * I Know Karate * I Surrender, Suckers * Icy Blue Eyes * Idol Singer * Ill Girl * In the Back * Innocent Blue Eyes * Jerkass * Jerk Jock * Jerk with a Heart of Gold * Jerk with a Heart of Jerk * Jump Scare * Karmic Death * Kick the Dog * Kid from the Future * Knight of Cerebus * Lady of War * Laser Guided Karma * Leaning on the Fourth Wall * Leotard of Power * Lethal Chef * The Libby * Light Feminine and Dark Feminine * Light Is Not Good * Light the Way * Lighter and Softer * Limited Wardrobe * Look Behind You * Lovable Jock * Lovable Libby * Lower-Deck Episode * Magnificent Bastard * Making a Splash * Manipulative Bastard * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy * Meganekko * Meido * Minidress of Power * Missing Mom * Modesty Shorts * Moral Event Horizon * Must Have Coffee * Mystical White Hair * Mythology Gag * No Fourth Wall * Non-Uniform Uniform * Not a Morning Person * Obviously Evil * Obliviously Evil * Of Corset Hurts * Oh, Crap! * The One Guy * Opera Gloves * Ore Onna * The Orphan Trinket * Painting the Fourth Wall * Parental Abandonment * Pet the Dog * Pink Girl, Blue Boy * Pink Heroine * Pink Means Feminine * Playboy Bunny * Playing with Fire * Politically Incorrect Villain * Pom Pom Girl * Pragmatic Hero * Pragmatic Villainy * Precision F-Strike * Proper Tights with a Skirt * Psychosomatic Superpower Outage * Quicksand Sucks * Real Men Wear Pink * Reality Ensues * Red Eyes Take Warning * Red Ones Go Faster * Red Oni, Blue Oni * Redemption Equals Death * Rei Ayanami Expy * Relative Button * Revenge Before Reason * The Rival * Save the Cat * Scare Chord * School Uniforms Are the New Black * Scout Out * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man * Shadow Archetype * She Cleans Up Nicely * Shock and Awe * Shorttank * Shout Out * Showgirl Skirt * Shrinking Violet * Sick Episode * Significant Green-Eyed Redhead * Sixth Ranger * Skirt Over Slacks * Smart People Speak the Queen's English * The Southpaw * Standard Snippet * The Starscream * Statuesque Stunner * Stoic Spectacles * Straight to the Pointe * Suddenly Shouting * Sweet Polly Oliver * Swiss Messenger * Taking the Bullet * Talk to the Fist * Tank Top Tomboy * Teen Idol * Those Two Girls * Threatening Shark * Tights Under Shorts * Tiny Tyrannical Tsundere * Tomato in the Mirror * Tomboy and Girly Girl * Tomboyish Baseball Cap * Tomboyish Ponytail * Tomboy with a Girly Streak * Too Much Information * Took a Level in Badass * Took a Level in Cheerfulness * Took a Level in Cynicism * Took a Level in Dumbass * Took a Level in Idealism * Took a Level in Jerkass * Took a Level in Kindness * Town Girls * Tranquil Fury * Trauma Button * True Blue Femininity * True Companions * Tsundere * Tutu Fancy * Tux-She-Do * Understatement * Unplanned Crossdressing * Vizzini Gambit * We Really Do Care * Wham Episode * Wham Line * Wham Shot * What the Hell, Hero? * Who Wears Short Shorts? * Wholesome Crossdresser * Wind Beneath My Wings * The Worf Effect * Worf Had the Flu * Would Hit a Girl * Wouldn't Hit a Girl * Would Hurt a Child * Wouldn't Hurt a Child * Xanatos Gambit * Xanatos Gilligan * Xanatos Sucker * You Are Too Late * "You!" Exclamation * You Go, Girl! * You Gotta Have Blue Hair * You Have Failed Me * You Have Outlived Your Usefulness * You Wouldn't Hit a Guy with Glasses Other * Fanseries with similar themes * Voice actors